


sibling assistance

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Series: TsukkiKage Week 2015 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sibling Bonding, Tsukishima Akiteru is a Good Brother, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, TsukkiKage Week, i like akiteru okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I fucked up.” Kei declares and then throws himself onto Akiteru’s bed like he used to do when he was little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sibling assistance

**Author's Note:**

> For TsukkiKage Week Day 6: ~~Winter/~~ Family

His brother barges into his room, pretending he just didn’t spend twenty minutes debating as to whether or not to enter. Akiteru whirls around, feigning surprise, pretending he didn’t know Kei was outside the door.

“I fucked up.” Kei declares and then throws himself onto Akiteru’s bed like he used to do when he was little.

Akiteru scoots his desk chair forward and considers his options carefully. Usually, when Kei is sulking he sits close, pretends to be mildly bored and waits for Kei to tell him. However, Kei came to him, which would mean he wants to talk about it... or he wants a comforting presence. If the situation is the latter, talking would piss him off. However, if he’s wrong, not talking would make Kei three times as grumpy.

He’s considering all of this when Kei looks up at him with his big baleful eyes, silently asking him to start asking what’s wrong. Akiteru feels his heart melt.

“What did you mildly mess up and then over-think for the rest of the day?” he asks, not bothering to hide the fondness in his voice.

“Fuck off.” Kei groans, pulling a pillow over his head. Akiteru waits patiently. Patience is important when dealing with Kei. That, and the understanding that he has a rather cruel sense of humor but will shut up if you ask him to.

Kei rolls over to stare mournfully at the ceiling. He is also ridiculously dramatic. “I accidentally called Kageyama cute.” he mumbles.

Akiteru blinks. “Kageyama... that’s the setter right- the one who works with the short orange haired kid?” he asks, instead of the obvious question: “You have a crush and you didn’t tell me?!”

“Yeah,” Kei sighs. “He was doing something silly but he looked so cute and I...” he trails off awkwardly and then pulls Akiteru’s pillow over his face.

“Did he hear you?” Akiteru asks, trying not to laugh.

“Everyone did, and I’m not being dramatic.” Kei whines. Evidently, Akiteru isn’t very good at hiding his laughter. He is shaking now. Kei makes a disgruntled noise and tries to get up.

“What do you mean ‘everyone did’?” he asks. He leans forward so he falls on top of Kei, pinning him there. They both know Kei could escape at anytime, so it says a lot about how Kei stays there anyways.

“I mean, I said it kinda loudly but everyone decided to stop talking at that exact moment so everyone heard me and then I ran away.” He buries his head into Akiteru’s midriff. “I fucked up.” he repeats.

“No shit.” Akiteru mutters and then yelps when Kei hits him. “Okay, okay sorry!”

“I am never going back to school.” Kei declares and Akiteru tries not to roll his eyes.

“Do you know how many times you’ve said that?” he asks rhetorically. He sits up and pokes Kei on the chest. “I’ll tell you what you’re going to do. You are going to march up to this silly setter and go “I like you.” really loudly, and really seriously, so he knows you’re not joking. Worst case scenario: he punches you.” He shrugs, in a sort of “what can you do” manner.

“You sound like you’ve put some thought into this sort of scenario.” Kei observes, looking rather smug for someone being sat on.

Akiteru flushes, and rubs the back of his neck. “Well, yeah, I have.” he says honestly.

“How’d it go?” Kei asks, and his voice sounds bored but Akiteru can read him better than that. He wants to know, not just for him and the setter dude, but also for Akiteru and their relationship that they’re slowly rebuilding.

“Well, I did kiss him.” he admits in a soft voice. “But when I quit the team, we sorta fell apart.” Kei tilts his head, slowly considering his brother’s words.

“Please tell me you didn’t make out with the small giant.” he says seriously. Akiteru can feel himself go bright red. He leaps off the bed and immediately tries to go back to whatever it was he was doing before Kei came in.

“Agh, nii-chan!” Kei yells. “I did not need to know that!”

 

“Hey Kei, do you have my-” Akiteru cuts himself off with a very shrill scream.

“Nii-chan!” Kei yells, hurriedly pushing Kageyama off himself.

“Oh my god, why?” Akiteru moans, covering his eyes. “Why, what did I do to possibly deserve this?”

“Nii-chan, get out!” Kei roars. He pushes Akiteru out and slams the door behind him.

Once Akiteru calms down, he smirks. When the Tsukishimas do score, they score well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> late again hahaha also, i like akiteru possibly too much. do i ship him with the small giant even though no one even knows the small giant's fucking name? you bet i do.


End file.
